None.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a training device for breast examination and, more particularly, to a training device and instruction card for breast self-examination.
During 2002, it was estimated that over 203,000 new cases of breast cancer were expected among American women. Women are encouraged to recognize the importance of early breast cancer detection and are asked by their healthcare providers to perform monthly breast self-examinations. Women, however, are often perplexed about how to perform a self-examination and, more importantly, how to recognize a diseased breast. Because of this, it is desirous to find a training device for breast examination.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,951, issued to Fasse, is related to the present invention in that Fasse attempts to help facilitate the detection of human breast cancer. Fasse discloses a device having an elastically yielding body having a plurality of lumps at locations where cancer is typically found in a human breast. Fasse, however fails to adequately instruct a person on how to perform a breast self-examination. Fasse does not provide detailed instructions on breast self-examination. Instead, Fasse, teaches that a physician may guide a patient""s hand over the device in order to teach with what strength the examining pressure should be applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,109, issued to Abramson, discloses a device for training persons to distinguish among the various forms of lesions found in the human breast. Abramson discloses the aspect of using the device as a home kit, along with proper instruction, for women to become familiar with manual breast examination. Abramson, however, does not disclose the aspect of having device instructions actually on the device itself.
It is in view of the above problems that the present invention was developed. Generally, a training device for breast examination comprises a resilient body composed of a flesh like material.
A plurality of nodules are embedded within the resilient body. A base is attached to the underside of the resilient body wherein the base also contains breast self-examination instructions. The method of the present invention comprises the steps of providing a resilient body composed of a fleshlike material having a plurality of nodules embedded within the resilient body. Second, a base is provided and attached to the underside of the resilient body in such fashion that the base contains breast self-examination instructions. Finally, women are instructed on the proper way to perform a breast self-examination. Women review the base containing the breast self-examination instructions and then physically examines the resilient body by probing the fleshlike material. The goal with the examination is to familiarize women with breast abnormalities associated with breast cancer.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.